Spider Man: Alternate Universe
by JustAnotherCreativeWriter
Summary: Spider-Man is mysteriously transported the DC Universe, and in order to find his way back home, he is going to have to work with some the greatest heroes their universe has ever known. Takes place after Batman's ending in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. First Fanfic ever, so any constructive criticism and feedback would be greatly appreciated.
1. Into Another World

**Chapter I: Into Another World**

* * *

**Author's Note: The story takes place after Batman's ending in the game "Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe", and everyone's ending on the DC Universe side will happen but just not right away... Eventually some Mortal Kombat characters may appear. In the game, the Watchtower is named the "U.N. Oribital Space Station", so in this Fanfic, it will be referred to as such.**

_Italic underlines indicates telepathy between others._**  
**

_'Plain italic indicates the characters thoughts'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the character Spider-Man. The character is property of The Walt Disney Company, as well as Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. I do not own DC Comics, or DC Comics characters. They are all property of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. I do not own Mortal Kombat, or their characters either. ************I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Concerned that other universes might once again invade Earth, Batman created an autonomous global security system to monitor any temporal breaches. His system, OMAC (Otherworld Monitor and Auto-Containment), is designed to detect, and trap invaders from alternate universes. OMAC has already discovered a breach in Metropolis…

* * *

October 11, 14:24 EST

Seven OMACs hastily headed toward one location: Metropolis. The OMACs had detected a universal breach similar in energy frequency to that of what the six of the original seven members of the Justice League had encountered just two years before, during the World Merge Crisis.

Metropolis was one of the largest and wealthiest cities on the planet. During the day time was when most of the villains operated. Which in turn, made the day time the time when Superman was out on patrol.

Metropolis was still recovering from the World Merge Crisis as well the earlier invasion lead by Darkseid and with the help of Lex Luthor. The city's structures are still, if not more war torn since Darkseid's Apokoliptian invasion, if not more due the World Merge Crisis, and other battles between Superman and other villains who were intent on destroying the city and doing anything to achieve their goals.

* * *

**Downtown Metropolis**

Spider-Man, an iconic hero from another universe. Recognized by many due to his trademark form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down was blue, except for mid-calf boots with a black web pattern on a red background. From the waist up, the fabric was a red-and-black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are blue. There was a large red spider outline on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest. The mask has white one-way mirror type lenses rimmed with black.

"_Where am I_?!" The masked hero asked himself, as he looked around, and didn't recognize anything.

Seven OMACs descended down to the ground near Spider-Man.

"UNIVERSAL BREACH!" Several of the OMACs exclaimed.

"Universal breach?! What is this about?!" Spider-Man replied.

"ATTACK THE INTRUDER!"

Spider-Man felt a tingling sensation on the base of his skull, which he called his "Spider-Sense". His Spider-Sense warned him of an immediate attack by an OMAC.

One OMAC rushed toward Spider-Man and it tried to punch him, but Spider-Man dodged it by back-flipping out of the way.

Spider-Man jumped into the air, and shot a line of a synthetic substance, which highly resembled a spider-web from his patented web-shooters; both were designs of his own that also followed his personal theme. The web line stuck to a nearby skyscraper, then he swung away from the OMACs.

He swung from one building to the next, repeating the process several times over.

"CAPTURE THE INTRUDER!" One OMAC said.

The OMACs started to chase Spider-Man throughout Metropolis.

"Stop following me!" The web-slinger exclaimed.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Metropolis**

Superman was one of the most iconic heroes in the entire DC Universe. Recognized by his iconic blue uniform with his famous red and yellow "S" shield on his chest, his red trunks over the blue tights on the lower half of his costume, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. He was the hero that all of Metropolis looked up to and depended on.

He was several kilometres away on the other side of Metropolis, but his superhuman hearing allowed him to listen to the echo of Spider-Man's words, as if he had shouted them directly in the Kryptonian's ear.

'_Huh?… Something is up.'_ Superman thought to himself.

Superman started making his way toward the disturbance, still keeping a vigilant eye on the city as he made his way.

Spider-Man continued to swing away from the OMACs. He swung up onto the side of the nearest skyscraper, and used his unique power of wall-crawling to climb the skyscraper. He stopped and turned away from the skyscraper. His back stuck to the building behind him.

One OMAC locked onto Spider-Man and started to charge its laser. It fired a moment later at Spider-Man, as the superhero jumped toward the OMAC, but he narrowly dodged the beam. It broke through the windows barely a second after, and it left a huge gaping hole in the skyscraper.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing! There could be innocent people inside!" Spider-Man yelled. "Obviously they're not as dashingly handsome as I am but they're still worth saving!" He added as he fell toward the ground.

Spider-Man raised his left hand and shot a web line out of his wrist-mounted web-shooter and it stuck to the left foot of one of the OMACs. He tugged on the web line and used it like an elastic band, and it flung him up to and behind the OMAC. Then the superhero shot another synthetic web line and it stuck to the back of the OMAC, and again he tugged on it and used it like an elastic band, flinging himself onto the back of the OMAC, and used his adhesive abilities to stick to the back of the OMAC.

An OMAC charged its laser, then locked onto Spider-Man and shot it's laser.

He waited until the last possible second, then Spider-Man jumped off of the OMAC, and the other OMAC's laser hit the OMAC Spider-Man jumped off of, and it completely destroyed the top half of the OMAC, and the lower half fell to the ground.

"WOOHOO! Got one!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he himself also fell toward the ground.

Spider-Man shot a web line and it stuck to the nearby skyscraper, then he used the web line like an elastic and flung himself onto the side of the skyscraper, and he stuck to it using his adhesive abilities. He turned around and faced the OMACs with his back still sticking to the skyscraper.

"Huh?" Spider-Man said in confusion, as he saw a red and blue blur in the sky.

"_What is that? Is it a bird? A plane?… It's!…_" Spider-Man thought to himself.

Superman descended down to Spider-Man's level in the sky and then hovered, directly facing him.

'_It's just a geek in a skin tight costume…. Reminds me of myself, actually…!'_ Spider-Man thought to himself.

"Power down OMACs. Justice League member. Designation, number one." Superman said to all of the OMACs.

"RECOGNIZED. SUPERMAN OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. POWERING DOWN." Every OMAC in the vicinity powered down, leaving only enough power to sustain flight.

"You seem to be causing a lot of trouble around here…" Superman said to Spider-Man.

"You think I'm the one who… Oh, no! You have it all wrong. These toasters did all the damage." Spider-Man replied defensively.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, of course!" He replied.

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of you."

"That makes us even then, 'cause I've never heard of you either."

Superman stared at the wall-crawler, slightly confused. How could someone on the planet Earth not know about the Man of Steel? It just didn't make sense to him.

"Where are you from? Are you from Earth?"

Spider-Man stared back at Superman equally confused. He as well wondered how he had never heard of him, or even recognized him.

"Yes, I'm from Earth. And if you've never heard of me, then you must not be. And to further answer your question, I honestly have no idea where I am."

"You are in the city of Metropolis. My name is Superman. Why were the OMACs attacking you? What have you done?" The Man of Steel asked.

"The heck I know! I don't even remember how I got here. All I know, is that these "OMACs" as you call it, started attacking me for no reason!" Spider-Man replied, explaining himself to Superman.

"Well, there is one way that I can know if you're telling the truth or not." Superman reached out telepathically to J'onn J'onzz. "_J'onn, can you hear me?_" Superman asked telepathically.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz, AKA: The Martian Manhunter known as the greatest telepath on Earth, was known for being the last Martian in the universe. In his "Superhero form" He was a humanoid green alien creature, somewhat resembling a bald green skinned Human, with a red "X" shaped sash across his body, a red belt, blue trunks, blue boots and a blue cape to match.

J'onn, at this time was on the **U.N. Orbital Space Station**, about to take a sip of hot coffee as he did nearly every morning.

J'onn, almost putting his lips on the edge of the cup, almost about to take his first or second sip of his coffee, suddenly stopped and placed the coffee filled cup down on the table in front of him.

"_Yes, Superman. I hear you loud and clear._" The Martian replied telepathically.

"_I have a job for you._" Superman thought to himself, which J'onn picked up telepathically.

"_What is it?_"

"_There's a superhuman being with me. He calls himself Spider-Man. I need you to read his mind to see if he's on our side._" Superman said telepathically to Martian Manhunter.

"_Spider-Man? Never heard of him... Tell me when you're ready and I will teleport you both up here immediately._"

"Well… Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go and be somewhere that isn't here." Spider-Man said.

"We're ready." Superman said out loud, and J'onn heard it telepathically.

"Wait I-" Spider-Man said anxiously.

Just then Superman, and Spider-Man instantly transported from Metropolis.

* * *

They arrived at the **U.N. Orbital Space Station Teleportation Room**, which shocked and awed the young hero in the spandex costume. The Space Station was 22,300 miles above Earth's surface.

Due to the World Merge Crisis two years ago, the Justice League had come to the conclusion that the original seven could not maintain world order by themselves.

The U.N. Orbital Space Station was redesigned and received several new rooms and additions. The Justice League has expanded and with it, several new members have joined the new and improved Justice League.

"Incredible. Are these fully functioning teleportation devices?" The web-slinger asked. "But y'know, you coulda just said "Beam us up, Scotty" and I would've known what you were doing…!" He added.

"Uh… Right. Anyway, welcome to the U.N. Orbital Station."

It was unlike any other place he had ever seen before. "Wow. This sure beats the heck out of the Avenger's Mansion!" Spider-Man accidentally exclaimed out loud, which surprised and confused the last son of Krypton.

Superman thought about asking what this "Avenger's Mansion" he spoke of was, but ultimately decided against it, until he could find out more about this "Spider-Man" and where exactly it was that he had come from.

"Right this way, Spider-Man." Superman said, pointing to another room in the Space Station.

The two heroes started walking toward the other room which had a sign above the door that read "**Conference Room.**"

They stopped barely three feet away from the door, not yet opening it.

"Behind these doors, I'll introduce you to one of my fellow team mates in the Justice League." Superman said.

"Sure… I'm looking forward to meeting him." Spider-Man said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Superman placed his right hand on a hand print scanner, directly beside the door.

"Recognized. Designation, number one." A computer was heard saying throughout the Teleportation Room.

'_This security system reminds me of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.'_ Spider-Man thought to himself.

The Conference Room door opened and the two heroes walked inside.

* * *

The Conference Room was the most magnificent of all the rooms in the station. Inside there was a large table, with seven chairs, each representing the original Justice League founding members with their respective insignias on the back.

A large window was adjacent to the large table, which had an amazing view of Earth's moon, the Earth itself, the Sun, and the countless other stars within the Milky Way Galaxy.

Seeing that the Space Station was in Earth's orbit barely surprised Spider-Man, in fact, he half expected it due to the fact that they had to teleport to get there.

Only two members of the original seven were in the room: Superman, and the Martian Manhunter.

"Are we ready to begin?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Ready to begin what?" Spider-Man replied, answering the Martian's question with another question.

"The mind reading process…" J'onn looked toward Superman. "You did not inform him?"

"Well, no, I…" Superman quickly thought of something to say. "I was going to wait until we got here before I asked him."

"Well, if you want to get that personal, then you have to buy me dinner first!" Spider-Man said. He took a short pause before he spoke again. "As long as you don't use that trick to discover my secret identity or my personal life, I'm all for it."

"You have my word." Martian Manhunter said with a seriousness in his voice, enough for Spider-Man to trust him for this one time.

Martian Manhunter placed his hands, on either side of Spider-Man's head. The Martian's fingers hovered about an inch away from his head.

"Stay still. This will only take a moment."

The Martian's orange eyes started to glow brightly as he read Spider-Man's mind.

It only took a few moments to complete. Martian Manhunter now knew nearly everything that he had to. However, he failed to learn the exact reason how Spider-Man came here.

Martian Manhunter expressed a sigh of relief. "Good news. He is not a villain. So he is not a threat to our universe…. In fact, he is not even from this universe at all."

"What?!" Superman and Spider-Man immediately asked simultaneously.

"Allow me elaborate..."

"I'm listening." The young hero said impatiently.

"The memories I encountered while I read his mind… They are the memories of a man from a different reality… A reality where there is no Darkseid, no Flash, or Green Lantern. There isn't even a Justice League… Including ourselves. Instead, there are different heroes and villains populating his Earth." The Martian said to the confused heroes, hardly believing it himself.

"I-Impossible… How could I have left my universe?" Spider-Man asked, expecting a logical explanation. "Aunt May! How is she going to deal with the thought of me being missing?" He said quietly.

"I'm not sure… That part… Not even I could determine." J'onn replied. "Would you be open to more mind reading? I would need to learn who you are and your personal life." He added.

"Sounds fun and all, but I have to go and try to find a way home, so uhh. Maybe next time okay?" Spider-Man said while moving closer and closer toward the door.

Spider-Man opened the door, left and closed the door shut.

* * *

Spider-Man started walking toward the teleportation console control panel.

'_Oh man…. This is bad… Wait… C'mon Peter, you gotta be dreaming this… There's no way I'm in another universe… What is this, some kind of crossover fan fiction novel?!_' Spider-Man thought to himself.

Suddenly, a man with a black cape, a bat-like cowl, a pair of gloves with blades on the sides, black boots, a yellow utility belt, and dark briefs over a dark grey tight-fitting body suit, a cowl with ear like tips rising from the top covered the top half of his face leaving his jaw line exposed and an image of a black bat insignia emblazoned on his chest appeared in the Teleportation Room of the U.N. Orbital Space Station. It was Batman: One of the most iconic heroes on Earth.

Batman walked up to Spider-Man.

"Where is Superman?" The Dark Knight asked with a seriousness in his voice.

"S-Superman? I-In that room right there…" Spider-Man said nervously.

Batman walked up to the conference room door, scanned his hand print, and walked into the Conference Room.

'_That was… Scary.' _Spider-Man thought to himself. '_All right… Now how does this thing work?'_ He added.

Spider-Man examined the control panel and typed in some random coordinates he found in a notebook near the panel.

Spider-Man pressed a button on the panel and stepped onto the launch pad. Then he teleported to a city on Earth.

* * *

Spider-Man appeared in a city that resembled New York in so many ways.

What he thought to be New York City, was in reality, **Gotham City**.

Gotham City was basically a criminal underworld. Even in daytime, criminals and corrupt law enforcers alike cause trouble to the people of the city. The weather in Gotham City nearly always foggy, with a mediocre temperature. And the dirty Gotham streets seemed like a trademark to the community.

'_Uh-oh… Where am I now?_' Spider-Man thought to himself. '_This definitely isn't the place I just was at before._' He added.

Suddenly, a loud alarm in the distance caught Spider-Man's attention.

"Huh?"

Spider-Man lifted up his right hand and shot a web line from his mechanical web-shooters. It stuck to a nearly building, and with a running jump he leapt into the air and swung toward the origin of the alarm, shooting another web line to another building to continue swinging above the streets. He repeated the process to quickly move towards his destination.

'_Dirty streets, loud alarms going off, crime happening on a daily basis… I'm home…_' He thought to himself as he swung from building to building.

* * *

**Blackgate Penitentiary** was infamous for its escape attempts, and as the leading prison in Gotham, holding several, if not all of Gotham's most notorious criminals. Especially Batman rouges.

On this day, the super villain known as Clayface tried his luck at escaping.

"Clayface! Get back in your cell, now!" One of the prison guards exclaimed.

"Get out of my way!" Clayface exclaimed.

Clayface transformed his right hand into the shape of a large fist and punched several prison guards out of his way. Clayface then punched through each of the prison walls, creating a gaping hole in each of them one by one until he reached the entrance, injuring or killing anyone who got in the way.

"Call the police now!" The words of the Warden of the prison echoed over the prison's PA system.

"Is the Warden dense or something? Doesn't he realize that the police are already on their way, if not already here by now?" One of the guards pointed out.

Outside of the prison, Spider-Man observed from on top of a nearby building.

'_Is that… Sandman!?'_ The web-slinger thought to himself, sort of relived because he thought he was back in his own universe.

Spider-Man jumped off of the building then lifted his right arm and shot a long web line from his wrist-mounted web-shooters. It stuck to a nearby building and he used it to swing closer to Clayface.

Several Police vehicles parked several hundred yards away from Blackgate Penitentiary entrance so they would not be too close to Clayface.

The members of the G.C.P.D. got out of their vehicles and started heading toward Blackgate Penitentiary on foot.

Clayface started to run.

Spider-Man let go of his web line and dropped to the ground, landing, twenty yards away from Clayface.

"All right, Sandman, I'm-" Spider-Man said, but then realized the villain was not who he thought he was. "You're not Sandman! But boy! You are an ugly one!" Spider-Man said.

Clayface turned to the young hero and transformed his right hand into a hammer and attempted to crush Spider-Man with it, but Spider-Man jumped backward and out of the way, and Clayface's hammer ended smashing into the ground.

"You're not Batman…" Clayface said, confused to see a hero he had never seen before.

"And you're not a supermodel, but hey, spiders can't be choosers." He replied.

Spider-Man lifted his left and right arms and shot a web line out of each of his wrist-mounted web-shooters, and they stuck to Clayface's shoulders.

"I'd brace yourself if I were you." Spider-Man said.

"What are you-"

Spider-Man turned around, still holding onto both of his web lines, and he he utilized his superhuman strength to lift Clayface completely off of the ground and throw him several meters away, where he crashed into ground with his face in the asphalt.

Clayface stood back up a few moments later and faced the web-slinger.

Members of the G.C.P.D. cautiously approached Clayface and raised their firearms toward him.

Spider-Man noticed the Police Officers, then looked back at Clayface. '_Uh-oh… This can't turn out good._' He thought to himself.

"Put your… Uh, hands in the air!" One of the Police Officers said in his megaphone.

"Wait! Stop!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Clayface chuckled.

"Open fire!"

"No! You'll only make it worse!" The young hero said.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense started tingling at the base of his skull.

"Argh!" He growled.

Spider-Man jumped out of the way moments before the Police Officers started to open fire on Clayface, which caused him minimal pain, as his "skin" absorbed most of the impact from the bullets.

Clayface chuckled. "My turn…" He transformed his right hand into a hammer.

Spider-Man jumped into the air and then shot a web line from his web-shooter on his right wrist, and it stuck to a nearby building.

Clayface began to swing at the Police Officer that had yelled out the order.

"Ah!" The Police Officer exclaimed, fearful for his life as Clayface's "hammer" was nearing him.

With only seconds to spare, Spider-Man swung to the Police Officer and grabbed him, continuing to swing up to the top of a nearby building as Clayface's "hammer" smashed into the ground.

Spider-Man landed on the roof of the nearby building with the Officer in hand, and put him down.

"Wow! You saved me!" The Police Officer said gratefully.

"Stay up here until it's safe!" After saying that, Spider-Man shot a long web line then it stuck to a nearby building. Spider-Man leapt off the rooftop and swung himself at a great speed toward Clayface. '_An actual Police Officer admiring me? I could get used to this!'_ He thought to himself.

"Fall back!" The second-in-command Law Enforcer ordered his fellow officers.

Spider-Man used his built-up momentum and swing kicked Clayface's body, breaking off a large chunk of clay from his body.

Clayface immediately reformed his body.

'_Oh, fudge!_' Spider-Man thought to himself

* * *

Meanwhile at the** U.N. Orbital Space Station**, Superman, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter were sitting in their chairs with their respective insignias on the back.

"Approximately forty-eight minutes ago, several OMACs that I created to monitor, immobilize, and contain any beings from any other universe were destroyed. The breach was discovered in Metropolis and I know you encountered it Superman. I want to know exactly what happened." Batman told him with a serious tone.

"Your "OMACs" were attacking an innocent being… I had to intervene." Superman replied.

"What being?" Batman asked, confused.

"I'll handle this, Superman." Martian Manhunter said out of nowhere. "Superman brought me this 'innocent being,' as he referred to it. He wanted me to read his mind, and I did."

"And?"

"We uncovered that he is not from this universe. He's actually from another reality altogether. Neither he nor I were able to find out where he came from, or how he got here." The Martian said.

"Was that who was just in here before me?" Batman asked with his naturally serious tone.

"Yes." Superman and Martian Manhunter replied in unison.

Suddenly, Batman stood up from his chair and ran out of the room, heading to the teleportation device control panel.

'_The last person to use this device transported to Gotham City…_' Batman thought to himself, as he examined the teleporter.

Batman pressed a button on the panel and stepped onto the launch pad, teleporting into the heart of Gotham City.

* * *

Spider-Man dove off the building he was on. As he fell toward the ground, he lifted his right hand and shot a web line toward a nearby building, where it stuck and allowed him to swung toward Clayface as the villain transformed his hand into a hammer, and extended his arm toward him, but the hero let go of his web line and narrowly got out of the way of the hammer.

Spider-Man landed on the ground. "Almost had me there!" The young hero said mockingly to Clayface. '_I gotta get away from these cops so they don't get caught in the crossfire._' He thought to himself.

Clayface groaned. He transformed his right hand into a hammer and attempted to punch Spider-Man, but the hero dodged the attack.

Spider-Man jumped in the air and with his right hand, he shot a web line out of his right arm's web-shooter, catching on a nearby building. "Let's play follow the leader!" He exclaimed at he swung away from the prison.

Clayface transformed his hand in a saw. "Let's not!" Clayface extended his arm to Spider-Man's web line and cut it in half, and Spider-Man landed on the ground, face first.

Spider-Man sat up. "Well, that clearly didn't work… However… Old mud mouth doesn't seem to care about them." He said, as he glanced over at the Officers.

Clayface walked toward Spider-Man. "Ha ha ha ha!" He chuckled. "Nice try, but I've had that trick played on me before." Clayface transformed both of his hands into hammers. "What do you think? That I'm stupid?"

"Well you do **look** stupid." He replied mockingly.

Clayface repeatedly attempted to hit Spider-Man, but he dodged all of the villain's attacks continuously. "By the way, the hammer this is gettin' old real fast," Spider-Man said. "Why don't you try something useful? Like a drill, or a sword?" He added.

Clayface transformed his left hand into a drill and then he transformed his right hand into a sword.

Spider-Man's eyes widened. '_Damn!... Me and my big mouth!_' He thought to himself.

Clayface smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this." Clayface said, thinking he had the upper hand.

As Clayface raised his drill, Spider-Man stood up and prepared to dodge, then a small blue coloured grenade bearing the insignia of a bat lodged into Clayface's body.

"Batma-" Clayface began, as he looked down and examined the grenade and recognized Batman's classic insignia.

The grenade exploded, revealing itself to be a strong ice bomb. Clayface was frozen completely solid in every sense of the word.

"Huh?" Spider-Man walked up to Clayface's now frozen body and knocked on it to see if it was only some kind of trick. "He's been frozen solid… But how?" Spider-Man looked around, and he had seen the same hero he had saw before as he had left the Space Station: Batman.

Spider-Man assumed his fighting stance as Batman walked toward him.

'_My Spider-Sense isn't going off… He must not be a bad guy._' Spider-Man thought to himself.

Batman and Spider-Man had a silent stare down, with neither of them showing any weakness whatsoever.

"What?" Spider-Man asked, breaking the silence.

Batman continued staring down Spider-Man. "I have a few questions for you, and you're going to answer them… Understand?" He ordered.

* * *

**Batman and Spider-Man finally speak to each other with Batman being intimidating as usual. What does this mean for Spider-Man? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Unexpected Opportunity

**Chapter II: Unexpected Opportunity**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is probably not the best chapter because it's still in the beginning stages. I just felt that I couldn't get the dialogue right here. My apologies.**

_'Italic indicates the characters thoughts.'_

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the character Spider-Man. The character is property of The Walt Disney Company, as well as Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. I do not own DC Comics, or DC Comics characters. They are all property of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. I do not own Mortal Kombat, or their characters either. ****I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

October 11, 15:46 EST

"What are you talking about?" The young hero replied, nervous and confused.

"First, who are you?" Batman asked.

"Well, I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man of course!" He proclaimed.

"Second, how and why were you transported into our universe?" The Caped Crusader asked.

"I assume you talked to those other superheroes on that Space Station of yours… I don't know any more than they do."

Batman stared at Spider-Man for a few seconds, before deciding he was telling him the truth. "Come with me." The Dark Knight said, as he pressed a series of buttons on his gauntlet, calling the Batmobile to their location.

* * *

Several kilometres away, beneath Wayne Manor, the Batmobile started up on its own as the drawbridge, which doubled as a door to the Bat Cave lowered, and the Batmobile drove off.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Batman stood in silence as a few minutes passed, before the web-slinger finally asked curiously "What are we waiting for?"v

Just then, the Batmobile pulled up to Batman and Spider-Man and parked right beside them. Batman pressed another button on his gauntlet, once it had stopped opening the Batmobile's hatch.

Spider-Man walked up the Batmobile. "Wow! Sweet ride. What kind of car is this?" He asked.

"The Batmobile. Get in." Batman ordered.

"But what about mud mouth over here? We can't just leave him." Spider-Man pointed out.

"The Police will bring him back to his cell." Batman he said, before sitting down inside the Batmobile.

Spider-Man jumped into the Batmobile and landed in a seated position. Then he put his feet up on the dashboard. "So this is Gotham City, huh? I can't say that I have ever heard of this place…" He said as he looked around.

Batman looked at the web-slinger with an emotionless face. Noticing this, he took his feet off of the dashboard and placed them on the Batmobile's floor.

The Batmobile's hatch closed and they started heading toward the Bat Cave.

"So… Where are we going?"

"The Bat Cave." Batman replied, mainly focusing on the road.

"The Bat Cave? You don't put a bat-prefix before everything, do you?" The young hero asked curiously.

Batman remained silent and continued driving toward the Bat Cave.

"Okay, I'll stop talking…" Spider-Man said, getting the hint.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense starting tingling at the base of his skull, before knockout gas was released out of the glove box on the passenger side of the vehicle, which temporarilly rendered the young hero unconscious.

* * *

**The Bat Cave **was the secret headquarters of Batman. Consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath Wayne Manor, the cave contained state of the art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, a personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space for his Batmoblie, Batplane, and his Batboat, as well as separate exits for each type, memorabilia from past cases, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

Thirty minutes after his arrival Batman was seated down at the Batcomputer.

Spider-Man slowly came to and then he saw Batman and another man; this one was an older fellow, easily in his mid to late sixties.

"Would you like any tea, Master Bruce?" Batman's butler Alfred asked.

Spider-Man barely heard Alfred's voice. It sounded muffled, due to him still being a little weary from the knockout gas.

"No thank you, Alfred." Batman replied.

"And what about out guest?" Alfred asked, as watched Spider-Man sit up from where he had been laying.

"W… Was that necessary…?" The web-slinger asked, still dazed and confused.

"Sorry, but I can't let anyone know where I go to work." Batman replied.

Alfred walked up to Spider-Man and asked: "Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

Spider-Man places his hand as if he's politely signalling to stop. "I'm fine. But thanks, Jeeves."

"While you were unconscious, I ran a series of tests. You're emitting an energy anomaly similar to what I detected from other beings we encountered from another universe, two years ago…" Batman said.

"I'm not the first? There have been others?" Spider-Man asked, surprised to hear that.

"Last time, their universe was trying to merge with ours. I'm trying to make sure that it doesn't happen again, which is why I created robots called 'OMACs.' I created the robots you fought earlier." Batman turned to Spider-Man. "So far, I haven't detected any energy frequency identical to yours."

"So you're the reason I was nearly killed by those machines?" The young hero asked.

"The OMACs were designed to immobilize. Not kill." Batman assured him.

"That's good then… I guess…" He replied.

"As I was saying, I don't detect anyone else emitting the same energy frequency as your are," Batman told him. "To get you home, first I will have to find out exactly how you got here." He added.

"Doesn't sound much better than searching on Google…" Spider-Man replied.

"You might not be going back to your universe any time soon…" Batman said.

"What am I going to do?… How is my family going to react? My Aunt, she…she just lost her husband a few years ago… I might not see my family ever again…" Spider-Man said, saddened.

Hearing that made Batman think about his parents. He knew what it was like to lose those closest to him. At that moment, Batman came to sympathize with the young superhero from another universe.

"If it'll be a while until you are sent back to your own universe, you will need a place to stay." Batman stopped typing on the Batcomputer and then turned to Spider-Man. "I can get you a job. The starting monthly salary should be enough for you to at least rent an apartment for several months."

"For me? You shouldn't have… Wait, what's the job?" Spider-Man asked.

"I have a friend who owns a large company called Wayne Enterprises-" Batman began, but he was interrupted.

"I can't have a job like that! I haven't even graduated from school yet!" The web-slinger said, cutting Batman off.

"How old are you?"

"Uh… Well, sixteen years old, but I'm intelligent for my age…" Spider-Man replied.

"Fine. Then you'll be enrolled in Gotham Academy. No job. I'll arrange for you to have a tour from a fellow student named Dick Grayson. You'll be in 10th grade, while he's in the 9th." Batman said.

"High school?" Spider-Man immediately replied. "Lots of great times there…" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll start next week." Batman turned to Alfred. "Alfred, set up a room for our new guest."

"Right away, sir." Alfred replied.

"One more thing… In order to get you a scholarship, I'll need to know who you are." Batman said as he turned to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man took a short pause. "Can I trust you?" He said, wanting to be assured that Batman would keep his secret.

Batman lowered his cowl like it was a hoodie, and revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne, the C.E.O. of Wayne Enterprises. "Bruce Wayne." He offered Spider-Man his hand.

Spider-Man took off his mask and revealed himself to be Peter Parker. "Peter Parker." He replied, then he reached forward and shook Bruce's hand.

"Let's take you to your new room. Follow me, Master Peter." Alfred said, as he looked to Peter.

'_Now I have a butler too? I'm going to like this place._' Peter thought to himself.

"Master Dick has more clothes than he knows what to do with. I will put some of them in your closet tonight, and I will dry clean your costume by morning." Alfred offered.

"Thanks."

Peter continued to follow Alfred, upstairs to his new bedroom in Wayne Manor.

* * *

**Now that Peter is staying with Bruce, and Spider-Man is in Gotham City, what does this mean for his future? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. First Day

**Chapter III: First Day**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you, who have viewed, favourited, or are following this story or reviewed. It's really appreciated.**

_'Italic indicates the characters thoughts.'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the character Spider-Man. The character is property of The Walt Disney Company, as well as Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. I do not own DC Comics, or DC Comics characters. They are all property of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. I do not own Mortal Kombat, or their characters either. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

October 14, 07:29 EST

Days later found Peter fast asleep in his new bedroom inside Wayne Manor.

The time on the alarm clock turned to 7:30 a.m. and the set alarm rang loudy enough to wake Peter up. Peter, still sleepy, reached out his hand to the alarm and pushed the button labeled "off".

Peter took his time getting out of the bed and then prepared to get ready for his first day of school.

Peter opened up his closet and picked out the clothes he would wear for the day. He put on a loose fitting white t-shirt under an unzipped, mostly black hoodie, with dark blue on each sleeve from the shoulders down to half of the arm, and a small patch white after where the dark blue ended. The upper chest of the hoodie is also dark blue and it successfully concealed his slightly muscular build. Peter then put on dark blue jeans. And under it all, was the majority of his costume, only without the gloves, boots, and mask, which he put in his backpack.

Peter walked downstairs, and on the table, he saw that Alfred had prepared a lunch for both him, and Dick, which consisted of a few sandwiches. He quickly grabbed his lunch and left Wayne Manor.

It was a clear and sunny day as Peter walked toward his new school, Gotham Academy. Then, making sure no one was watching, he ran behind a nearby car and then quickly changed into his costume. As Spider-Man, he shot a web line from his wrist-mounted web-shooter. it stuck to a nearby building, and he began to swing towards school.

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath Wayne Manor, Dick used his time before school to have an early morning workout in the Bat Cave's personal gymnasium. He was just finishing on the trampoline, as he jumped off and did a double front flip in mid-air before he landed safely on the ground.

Seconds later, Bruce walked into the gymnasium. "Aren't you going to be late for school?" He asked.

"I'm just finishing up," Dick replied. "By the way, Alfred told me that we have a new guest. Thanks for the heads up." He added in a sarcastic tone.

Bruce ignored the sarcasm. "It's only temporary. As soon as I find a way to get him back home, he will be staying with us. And his name is Peter Parker."

"Back home?" Dick replied, confused.

"It's a long story. But it seems he has been transported here from another dimension."

"What? The last time that happened-" Dick began saying before he was interrupted.

"It doesn't seem to be happening this time. I have yet to figure out why. I can only hope it doesn't happen again." Bruce said, trying to reassure Dick.

"Okay, I trust if it does, you'd be the first to know and you would tell me." Dick remembered everything Bruce had done for him when his parents were murdered. "And I get why you let him stay here. I mean, you let me live here after my parents were killed... He has no family here after all..."

Bruce remained silent.

"Well, anyway, I guess I better go and get ready for school." Dick said, as he made his way to the bathroom door.

"I also want you to show him around the school. Think of it as a mission." He said.

"A mission, huh?" Dick thought about it for a few seconds. "Will do." Dick opened the bathroom door and went inside, and closed the door behind him.

Bruce smiled and walked away.

* * *

Spider-Man was web-slinging from skyscraper to skyscraper along Gotham City toward his new school for his first day. 'I_ don't even know where I'm going… I should've listened to Bruce when he was telling me!_' He though to himself.

* * *

A few blocks away in an alleyway, two criminals wearing black ski-masks were attempting to mug an innocent woman.

"Help me!" The woman screamed, fearful for her life.

"Hand over the purse." The first mugger said as he pulled out a gun, then aimed it toward the woman's head.

"Ahhh!" The women screamed.

"I hope my friend here doesn't have to ask you again." The other mugger said.

Spider-Man swung to a nearby vantage point, above the two criminals and the woman, and there he crouched down into a kneeling position.

The woman reluctantly handed over her purse to the muggers.

"All right man. Let's go before Batman gets here." The first mugger said anxiously.

"Batman don't usually work in daytime. Stop bein' a baby." The second mugger said confidently.

Spider-Man jumped off the building and landed safely on the ground.

The muggers immediately noticed the young hero. "It's Batman!" The first mugger exclaimed as he pointed his gun in Spider-Man's direction.

"Sorry boys, it's just me! Spider-Man!"

"Ha ha! Ha ha ha!" The two muggers chuckled after a short pause. "Spider-Man?" The second mugger said mockingly. "That's the stupidest superhero name I've ever heard!"

Spider-Man ran and jumped over the muggers, then spun around to face them again. He shot a synthetic web line from his wrist-mounted web-shooter and it stuck to the first mugger's upper chest.

The mugger purposely dropped his gun.

Spider-Man tugged on the web line and pulled the mugger to him, grabbing the mugger by his jacket, then punched the mugger in the face with enough force to knock him out.

The woman's frown turned into a slight grin.

Spider-Man dropped the mugger.

"Really? You're in a city with a hero named Batman and I have the stupid name? Talk about ridiculous." Spider-Man retorted.

The second mugger grabbed the gun off the ground, and Spider-Man received a tingling sensation at the base of his skull as the mugger pointed the firearm at his direction.

The mugger started to fire bullets at Spider-Man. "Maybe he's a little intimidating and really uptight..." Spider-Man said as he dodged the bullets by a series of flips, ending with a back flip as he used his wall-crawling abilities to stick to the side of the nearest building by his back. Then he shot a synthetic web line that stuck to the muggers gun, then pulled on the web line and disarmed the mugger. "But I mean really, I named myself after an arachnid, but at least I have superpowers!" Spider-Man jumped off the wall and landed beside the mugger. "Boo!"

The mugger ran off, scared.

'_I can be intimidating too..._' He thought to himself. Spider-Man turned to the woman.

"Aren't you going to go after him?!" The woman asked, surprised.

"Nah, don't worry. He won't be bothering you anymore." Spider-Man assured her.

"Well, still, thank you!" The woman said to Spider-Man gratefully.

"Hey, do you by any chance know where Gotham Academy is?" He asked.

"Uhh... Yeah, go down a few blocks and then turn right and you're there..." The woman answered as if he couldn't be serious.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Spider-Man yelled as he shot a synthetic web line which stuck to a nearby building, then he swung away.

* * *

**Gotham Academy**

Meanwhile at Gotham Academy, Dick stood in the foyer, waiting for Peter to show up so he could give him a tour of the school.

'_Where is he? Bruce said he gave him directions..._' Dick thought to himself impatiently.

Spider-Man swung onto the top of the school roof.

Spider-Man quickly took off his mask, gloves, and boots and put them into his school bag. Peter then grabbed his clothes and slipped them on overtop of his superhero costume.

Peter walked to the edge of the roof, and made his way off, using his adhesive powers, without anybody noticing him. He walked inside Gotham Academy and saw someone waiting in the foyer for him.

Peter approached the person. "Hey, I'm Peter Parker. Are you Dick Grayson?" Peter asked.

"Yeah... I've been waiting ten minutes for you." Dick said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I... I got lost." Peter said, obviously covering up what he was really doing. "Anyway, I guess we should start this tour, huh?"

"I'll be your Student Liaison for today."

"Aren't Student Liaisons supposed to be the same grade?" Peter asked.

"Usually, but I was specifically requested. So first off, this is the school Foyer." Dick replied. "Follow me."

Dick walked into the school office as Peter followed him inside.

"Before I give you the full tour, you have to get your school uniform." Dick told Peter.

"Can I help you, two?" The school Secretary asked them both.

Dick gave Peter a nudge, basically saying "ask for it."

"Uh, yeah. My name is Peter Parker... I'm new here and uh... I'd like to pick up the school uniform?"

After a few minutes of waiting, the Secretary handed Peter his school uniform, which consisted of a long, dark blue collared open dress coat with the school logo on the upper left side of it, over a white collared dress shirt, a red tie and beige khakis, with a black belt keeping them up.

* * *

**Bat Cave**

Bruce sat in the Bat Cave, on the Batcomputer chair in full costume excluding the mask portion of his cowl, typing on the Batcomputer keyboard as he searched something up.

"Find what you were looking for, Master Bruce?" His loyal butler, Alfred, asked.

"Not yet, Alfred." Bruce replied.

"If you're going to spend all day, doing what you do, I recommend that you bring something to eat down here." Alfred suggested.

"No time. I have too much to do."

"Which is why I prepared this for you, sir." Alfred lifted a stainless steel dome which covered a plate of food. "Oatmeal, and a coffee for you to drink."

Bruce turned his chair to face Alfred. "Fine." Batman said reluctantly.

After taking several minutes to eat and drink his coffee, Bruce turned his chair back to face the Batcomputer again, and continued his search for a way to get Peter back to his universe.

* * *

**Gotham Academy**

Dick and Peter, who was now wearing his school uniform, finished the tour and went to class.

"You have Science first." Dick told Peter. "I'll see you after class."

"Thanks Dick."

Dick nodded. He then walked toward his classroom.

Peter walked into the class and everyone immediately looked at him.

Peter turned to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I'm new here. This is my first day." He said nervously, as he walked up to the teacher.

The teacher took a second to check the attendance sheet to confirm Peter was in his class. "Welcome to my class, Mr. Parker. You can call me Professor Loehr. Please take a seat."

Peter saw an open desk near the front of the class and sat down.

"All right class, where was I?" Professor Loehr asked his class.

"You were giving us a lecture on the history of Biochemistry." A female Caucasian student sitting near Peter answered.

"Ah! Thank you, Ms. Gordon." Professor Loehr said. "Biochemistry is the study of chemical processes in living organisms. Biochemistry governs all living organisms and living processes. By controlling information flow through biochemical signalling and the flow of chemical energy through metabolism, biochemical processes give rise to the incredible complexity of life." He lectured.

"Hey." Barbara Gordon whispered to Peter, however, he did not hear her. "Hey!" She whispered a little louder and caught Peter's attention.

Peter turned his head to Barbara. "Hi?"

"Earlier I saw you with Dick Grayson. He's a friend of mine, so welcome to Gotham Academy." She whispered.

"Oh, thanks." He whispered back.

"Shh!" Students behind Barbara and Peter shushed them.

Peter and Barbara turned their attention back to Professor Loehr. "Today the main focus of pure biochemistry is in understanding how biological molecules give rise-"

* * *

**Bat Cave**

A few hours later, Bruce was still down in the Bat Cave, sitting at the Batcomputer, searching for a way to get Peter back to his own universe. He studied the screen, then turned his eyes to Alfred "I found something."

* * *

**What did Bruce find? And how could it help Peter get back to his universe? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
